


Promesa

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Magic, Potter!Lock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft tiene una foto de Greg enmarcada en su despacho. Él no se anima a invitarlo a salir, pero sueña despierto con el detective inspector día y noche. Fusión con el mundo mágico de Harry Potter.





	Promesa

**Título: Promesa**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres. El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sus publicistas y la Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Y la bludger pasa rozando al capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff! Esa estuvo cerca ¿Cierto, Mercer?

\- Sin lugar a dudas Peterson ¡Y el marcador sigue 92 para Slytherin, 48 para Hufflepuff! Y tras 3 días de juego, podemos decir que solo la snitch podría salvarlos.

\- ¡Ey! Al parecer Donovan, la buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff, ha visto algo... es... es... ¡SI! Ha salido disparada a la derecha del campo ¿Será la snitch o tan solo una estrategia para despistar al equipo contrario y tratar de emparejarse?

\- Sea como sea Peterson, nos enteraremos pronto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Casi tres horas después, la celebración de Hufflepuff ante la victoria de su equipo por fin daba inicio; ya que su capitán, Greg Lestrade, por fin salía de la enfermería con la venia de la enfermera, y los vítores y algarabía no pudieron ser detenidos ni ante las severas miradas que la susodicha estaba repartiendo a diestra y siniestra.

¿El por qué?

Bueno, pues porque la victoria de Hufflepuff no había sido gratuita. Fue una bastante arriesgada maniobra por parte de Lestrade lo que por fin le había dado a Donovan la oportunidad de atrapar la snitch; maniobra que a su vez le costó caer desde casi 3 metros de altura de la escoba, y si no terminó muerto fue por el rápido accionar de madame Hooch; y aun así había terminado bastante golpeado y con más de un hueso fracturado.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, y pronto la muchedumbre formada por la casa del tejón alzaba en brazos no solo a la buscadora, sino también al recién recuperado capitán (para horror de madame Pomfrey), y en medio de los vítores y algarabía descritos anteriormente, fueron llevados a la torre donde se alojaban las habitaciones decoradas de negro y amarillo, para continuar la celebración.

Greg solo sonrió y se limitó a disfrutar la victoria obtenida en uno de los últimos juegos en los que participaría como capitán.

Ese era, después de todo, su último año en Hogwarts... ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo iba a extrañar todo aquello!

~.~.~.~.~.~

En la sala común de Slytherin, Mycroft Holmes observó con molestia como James Moriarty, el joven capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, ingresaba en medio de una sarta de improperios contra el equipo de Hufflepuff y en especial contra Lestrade.

Rodó los ojos con molestia.

\- Moriarty, si no puedes mantener el silencio apropiado, te sugiero que continúes en tu habitación. Algunos tenemos que estudiar.- exigió en aquel tono condescendiente que utilizaba para los de la casa de Gryffindor en general; ocasionando que el aludido lo mirase con el desprecio pintado en cada centímetro de su rostro.

Con un gruñido y una actitud berrinchuda, el Moriarty se dirigió a su habitación privada, seguido de cerca de Sebastian Moran, su 'segundo al mando'.

Mycroft suspiró, agradeciendo en un primer momento la tranquilidad nuevamente instaurada, para luego decidir poner 'por si acaso' un hechizo de insonorización.

Conociendo a ese par, de seguro Moran le sacaba el berrinche a Moriarty con una buena revolcada entre las sábanas.

El muchacho pelirrojo negó ante sus pensamientos. Apenas en cuarto año y esos dos ya en esas andadas. Cosa de ellos, él mismo apenas estaba en quinto y no era prefecto como para andar preocupándose por esos temas en particular ¡Ese no era su problema!

Quidditch o no, espectáculo XXX o no; la prueba de pociones igual iba a ser tomada en un par de días, y aunque podía realizar todas y cada una de las pociones del libro con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda; igual el simple hecho de fallar era impensable.

Apenas faltaban, después de todo, solo un par de meses para dar inicio a los TIMO de los alumnos de quinto, y él tenía pensado conseguir los 12 ¿Y qué mejor manera de practicar que sacando nada menos que Extraordinario en todo? Lo cual por supuesto, era lo normal para Holmes así que ni pensar en bajar la valla.

Las siguientes tres horas pasaron sin mayor inconveniente, y cuando un mucho más tranquilo Moriarty pasó de nuevo por la sala con cara de sueño, seguido de su eterna sombra Moran, Holmes ni se dignó a dirigirles la mirada.

Esos dos eran, a veces, demasiado predecibles... aunque solo a veces. Otras, Mycroft realmente se preocupaba por la actitud del par de Slytherin, y especial de James.

Pero no en ese preciso instante.

La hora de la cena llegó y guardando sus cosas se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor a paso tranquilo, a sabiendas de que el lugar no estaría tan lleno con los Gryffindor celebrando junto a los Hufflepuff.

Y tuvo razón.

Una cena relativamente tranquila siempre era bien recibida.

Después de eso volvió a la sala común de Slytherin y de frente a su habitación privada, donde por fin pudo bajar la guardia y relajarse un poco, darse un baño caliente, ponerse su pijama de seda a base de capullos de hada y darse unos minutos, o tal vez una hora, para contemplar la foto que guardaba celosamente en el compartimiento secreto de su mesa de noche; foto que encontraba su camino a la superficie de dicha mesa al llegar la hora de dormir y volvía a su escondite cada mañana.

Mycroft delineó con el dedo índice el sonriente rostro que hacia morisquetas, se sonrojaba y reía una y otra vez en la fotografía mágica.

\- Jugaste bien hoy, querido.- dijo con un suspiro y el corazón un poco pesado.

¿Cómo podía añorar con tanta fuerza lo que nunca fue ni sería suyo?

\- Mi Gregory.- exhaló con aire de triste aceptación.

¿Por qué querría alguien como Gregory Lestrade, el prefecto de Hufflepuff; a un Slytherin dos años menor, sin un solo amigo y con problemas de sobrepeso?

Ilógico. Completamente ilógico.

Y aún así Mycroft no tenía control sobre su tonto corazón.

Pero no importaba, en pocos meses Lestrade se graduaría y dejaría Hogwarts para iniciar la siguiente etapa de su vida, tal y como debía de suceder.

Y hasta entonces, lo miraría a lo lejos durante el día, y soñaría con él mientras cerraba los ojos de a pocos, observando los ojos brillantes del hombre de sus sueños observarlo desde la fotografía en su velador.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Un mes después**

¡Debió de haberlo previsto!

Solo Moriarty podía planear una venganza que terminase poniendo al colegio de cabeza y en peligro, por algo tan estúpido como una derrota contra Hufflepuff.

¡Era solo un maldito juego sobre escobas! ¡No el fin del mundo!

Y sin embargo allí se encontraba, corriendo sofocado al lado de su alborotado hermano menor y del Gryffindor que lo seguía a todos lados como un crup sobre excitado.

Bueno, por lo menos junto al Gryffindor se suscitaban menos problemas que aquellos en los que solía meter Sherlock estando solo.

Su mano derecha, Anthea, también se encontraba a su lado, gracias a Morgana. Sin duda alguna planeaba conservarla como su asistente una vez que ambos estuviesen fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en aquello.

Aun cuando Sherlock lo considerase todo como un 'juego', la vida de tres Hufflepuff estaba en peligro gracias a Moriarty y Moran, y no solo estaba el hecho de que eso podía traer un torrente de mala publicidad que la casa de las serpientes, en la actualidad, buscaba evitar a toda costa; sino que uno de esos Hufflepuff era ni más ni menos que Gregory Lestrade.

La sangre se le helaba de tan solo pensar lo que alguien tan perturbado como James podría estar haciéndole al prefecto de los tejones.

\- No se preocupe señor. Los encontraremos.- vino la voz juvenil a su derecha, y Mycroft le lanzó una mirada a Anthea antes de volver la vista al frente.

Debía de mejorar sus barreras contra la Legeremancia.

Y definitivamente iba a conservar a esa bruja.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El pasaje secreto, la catacumba, el Inferi... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿De dónde mierda sacó Moriarty un Inferi?! Tan solo el pensar de que ese niño pudiese haber matado a alguien y lo hubiese convertido en... esa criatura, revolvía todo en el interior de Holmes.

\- ¡Ah! Por favor Moriarty, esto es tan cliché.

¡Y allí iba Sherlock azuzando más el fuego!

\- ¡Por amor a Morgana, Sherlock! ¡Cierra el hocico!- exigió Mycroft desesperado por retomar las riendas de la situación.

Respiró hondo y con la varita firmemente direccionada hacia Moriarty, trató una vez más de hacer que el muchacho entrase en razón.

\- James, sean cuales sean tus intenciones; obviamente tus planes no van a concretarse. Si liberas al prefecto Lestrade, así como a los alumnos Donovan y Anderson; veré de hablar positivamente sobre tu comportamiento y el de Moran, y con suerte lograremos que el castigo sea mucho menos severo de lo que seguramente será si sigues con toda esta locura. Por favor, baja la varita y entrégate.

\- Por favor, baja la varita y entrégateeeee.- lo remedó Moriarty de manera infantil- ¡JA! ¿En serio me crees estúpido? ¿En verdad piensas que me voy a tragar todo ese cuento tuyo sobre cómo se verá la casa de Slytherin? ¡Noticias gordo! Sé perfectamente que no es ni el renombre de la casa o siquiera la vida de estos dos idiotas lo que te mueve; sino las ganas que tienes de tirarte a este pedazo de hombre de cabellos castaños.- señaló la serpiente de manera grotesca, mientras picaba al maniatado Greg Lestrade con la varita en la mejilla.

Mycroft palideció mientras los ojos, tantos de los prisioneros como del resto del grupo de rescate, se posaban en él.

\- No... No sé a lo que te refieres.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! Como si la foto mágica que tienes en tu velador de éste especímen de hombre no fuese pista suficiente.- se mofo el de cabello negro- ¿Ensucias mucho tus sábanas de seda mientras te masturbas soñando que él te toca?... Digo, porque creo que una leí por allí algo sobre que a los gordos como tú se les para difícilmente.- añadió el Slytherin con una sonrisa malditamente burlona.

Y de pronto Mycroft no quería otra cosa que el que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y le permitiese desaparecer... por lo menos durante los dos segundos que le durase la vergüenza extrema, justo antes de recordar que él era un Holmes y que mostrar debilidad no era un privilegio que estuviese a su alcance.

Aspiró hondo, colocando una máscara de fría sobriedad sobre su rostro, y realizó un rapidísimo inventario de los hechizos y maldiciones que podían serle útiles en una ocasión como la presente.

Y por supuesto, como era usual, las mejores opciones, las más fulminantes; siempre tienen la apariencia de ser las menos peligrosas.

Bueno, tal vez de manera individual...

Pero de manera asociada, eran otro cantar.

Y Mycroft, a pesar de su contextura y su aparente falta de interés por las actividades extenuantes; tenía una varita sumamente rápida y una pronunciación del latín impecable.

\- _Atabraquium_.- dijo con firmeza, y de pronto tanto Moriarty como Moran se encontraban con las manos inmovilizadas. Aprovechando la sorpresa, un- _Petrificus totalus_.- fue lo siguiente.

El rostro de sorpresa e indignación de ambos Slytherin petrificados casi no era suficiente; y la verdad las ganas de levitarlos y dejarlos caer para escuchar todos y cada uno de los huesos de ambos crujir y hacerse leña, no le faltaban; pero como que eso no iba a dejar una buena impresión sobre su persona en el trío de Hufflepuff cautivos; además de que le daría material a Sherlock para que no dejase de molestarlo por los próximos 10 años.

Y hablando del susodicho... el niño hacía un puchero.

\- ¡Gorcroft! ¡Acabas de quitarle toda la diversión al caso!- se quejó con todo el infantilismo de sus 13 años.

Mycroft rodó los ojos, negándose a caer en las provocaciones de Sherlock; en tanto que el mencionado era más bien retado por el rubio Gryffindor.

\- ¡Sherlock! Mejor agradezcamos que las cosas no empeoraron. Ahora ven y ayúdame a desatar a Greg y a los demás.

Y cual cachorro enfurruñado, Sherlock fue detrás de John, arrastrando los pies y haciendo morritos.

Por otro lado y reafirmando sus opiniones previas, Anthea hacia disposición de los dos Slytherin subversivos y los restos del Inferi (cuya derrota casi les cuesta la vida a los cuatro) mediante un hechizo de levitación.

Definitivamente vería como conservar los servicios de la Slytherin una vez fuera de sus años de escuela; esa chica valía varias veces su peso en galeones.

Y encima de eso, toda la actual situación iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para sortear. Ya podía ver al director, profesores, aurores y al Ministerio mágico en general, hacer las próximas semanas un dolor de cabeza para él, quien como el de mayor edad y rango académico (Watson estaba en cuarto, mientras que Sherlock y Anthea en tercero; así que él como alumno de quinto era el responsable) iba a terminar siendo interrogado una y otra vez.

Gracias a Merlín por su memoria privilegiada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, esperando que nada más le pudiese salir mal; cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le recordó que no estaba solo.

\- No puedo creer que el hermano gordito del freak quiera contigo Greg.- escuchó decir a Donovan en tono de mofa.

¡Genial! Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

\- ¡Sally! Acaban de salvarnos la vida. Solo por eso ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan poco considerada? ¡Y ya te he dicho que no llames freak a Holmes!

\- Lo siento Greg.

Mycroft no estaba seguro de que era peor, si ser molestado por la buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff; o recibir la lástima y migajas de agradecimiento del actor principal de sus más profundas fantasías.

Decidió que no quería ninguno, así que enderezó la espalda y apresuró el paso, indicando por sobre el hombro a los demás que se pusieran en camino, que la hora de volver a la superficie y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo sucedido había llegado. Todo ello, por supuesto, ignorando enfáticamente el pedido de Lestrade de que esperara, de que por lo menos le dejase agradecerle.

Así era mejor.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El último mes, Mycroft se la pasó evadiendo de manera cuidadosa a cualquiera con el uniforme de Hufflepuff, esperando simplemente a que llegase el fin de curso para ir a lamerse las heridas de su dignidad en la soledad de su habitación en la mansión Holmes.

Por supuesto las cosas no salieron como él deseaba; pues a un par de días del fin de curso, mientras caminaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, fue 'emboscado' (no hay mejor manera de decirlo) por la persona que más deseaba evadir.

\- ¡Lestrade!- salió un casi chillido muy poco elegante.

El mencionado sonrió un tanto apenado.

\- ¡Ey! Esto... espero no incomodar demasiado, pero de verdad me gustaría hablar contigo ¡Y hombre! Sí que eso ha sido tarea casi imposible.

\- Erm... no creo. Es decir... mi tiempo...

\- ¡Seré rápido! Solo un momento ¿Por favor?

Mycroft desvió la mirada y asintió rápidamente, tratando inútilmente de combatir el rubor que adornaba sus pálidas y regordetas mejillas.

\- ¡Bien! Er... primero que nada, gracias. En serio, lo que hiciste allá ¡WOW! Sí que fuiste rápido, Moriarty ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Mycroft, aún con la mirada baja, se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

\- Y esto, sobre lo que dijo Sally; solo ignórala ¿De acuerdo? La verdad no tenía idea, pero pues... Me siento halagado de que... Ya sabes.

¡Merlín! Aquello era peor que se torturado con una imperdonable. O por lo menos así lo sentía Mycroft.

\- Pero, pues...

\- No estás interesado en un gordo como yo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, y la verdad no veo que más podría ser dicho Lestrade, así que si me disculpas.

Mycroft hizo amago de retirarse, pero Lestrade lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no!... Eso no es lo que...- el joven prefecto se llevó las manos al rostro- Eres de quinto ¿De acuerdo? Y eso te hace muy joven para mí. Y sé que tal vez cuando seamos mayores, un par de años no sean mucho... es decir ¡Mamá le lleva a papá 8 años y todo eso! Pero ahora... ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con que seas un poco lleno! Demonios.

El chico buscó en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño relicario, que pronto agrandó con magia y abrió. En este había una foto que mostró a Mycroft. En la foto un sonriente hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, de buen cuerpo y prácticamente la imagen de 'éste será Greg Lestrade en 30 años', abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla a una mujer regordeta y alegre; y de pronto Mycroft sabía de donde había sacado Greg la sonrisa.

\- ¡Ella!... Ella es mi mamá, y es la mujer más bonita y maravillosa del mundo; y no solo lo digo yo, lo dice mi papá también ¿Entendido? El peso es lo de menos.

Mycroft miró por fin a Greg a los ojos, y se perdió en esos pozos hazel achocolatados.

\- Así que no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Mycroft suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias.- dijo simplemente, limpiando una lágrima rebelde.

Greg carraspeó.

\- Si, bueno... ¿Qué tal esto? Si dentro de unos años sigues pensando como ahora, y los dos nos encontramos solteros, seré yo quien te invite a salir. Y al diablo con lo que diga el resto del mundo.- extendió una mano en dirección al Slytherin- Palabra de mago, es una promesa.

\- ¿Promesa?- preguntó Holmes parpadeando, algo sacado de onda ante la intensidad de la propuesta y observó la mano extendida hacia él por un par de segundos, hasta que la información llegó a su cerebro.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Quizás una cita en las 'Tres escobas' o algo.

Mycroft estiró la mano.

\- Acepto. Aunque preferiría la 'Tienda de té de madame Tudipié'

Greg rió con ganas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**15 años después**

Greg sonrió mientras el resto del escuadrón de aurores al que pertenecía era retado por no tener la base ordenada. Estaban de turno en la base principal después de todo.

Y es que la nueva mano derecha del Ministro de Magia iba a hacer una visita ese día, y ya se estaba esparciendo el rumor de que el sujeto era un joven dictador al que le gustaba tener todo en perfecto orden.

En realidad, del sujeto había escuchado de todo, menos el nombre. Aparentemente era alguien que llevaba eso de ser 'la sombra detrás del trono' a nuevos niveles, pero ni eso había evitado los sobrenombres, y uno en especial 'el hombre de hielo' era el que más había calado dentro de las paredes del Ministerio.

¡Oh, bueno! Ya se enteraría. Ahora, mejor organizar un poco más esos archivos.

Greg siguió aplicando hechizos aquí y allá, dentro de los confines de su cubículo, tratando de hacer que el lugar se viera más presentable: cuando de pronto todo un revuelo se dejó escuchar a las afueras de la puerta principal de la base de aurores en el segundo nivel del Ministerio.

Greg jamás pensó ver a sus superiores entrar tan rápido en estado de casi pánico, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello pues pronto un mago alto y delgado, ataviado en una fina túnica gris y paraguas a juego, hacia su entrada seguido de una joven bruja con un pergamino que flotaba a sus espaldas donde un vuelapluma se mantenía ocupado escribiendo quien sabe que cosas, mientras ésta mantenía la vista pegada en lo que Greg estaba seguro era un espejo mágico ¿Viendo que? Solo Merlín lo sabía; pero lo sorprendente era que aún sin despegar la vista del trozo de espejo, la bruja ni tropezaba con nada, ni chocaba con nadie.

Y por alguna razón, ese par le parecía conocido a Greg ¿Pero de dónde?

\- ¡Dónde está su entrenamiento! ¡Formen filas y reciban a su superior como es debido!- gritó el capitán Merivale, a lo que cada quién salió del interior de su cubículo y se colocó en posición de descanso.

El capitán Merivale estuvo a punto de volver a tomar la palabra, pero un solo gesto del sujeto y el capitán cerró la boca.

Y por alguna razón, Greg se comenzó a sentir de pronto un tanto nervioso ¡El sujeto no le quitaba los ojos de encima! Unos ojos azul acero que, en lugar de hacerle sentir un 'frío tan intenso como el de los hielos perpetuos' como había escuchado en alguna ocasión, más bien lo estaba haciendo entrar en calor.

Afortunadamente el sujeto siguió su camino y comenzó una rigurosa inspección donde rápidamente cada auror terminaba con una lista de 'sugerencias' que más les valía llevar a cabo.

Actualizar la información en sus casos (Auror Patterson, aquí dice que su sospechoso fue visto por última vez en el Bosque Petrificado al norte de Escandinavia; sin embargo eso fue hace 8 meses. Fue visto la semana pasada en Londres muggle), organizar los expedientes (estoy seguro de que la letra D va entre la C y la E, Auror Bradstreet... no después de la L), y por supuesto, ese dedo enguantado que pasaba al azar por varias superficies una y otra y otra vez, sugería que pasaran un plumero por aquí y por allá de vez en cuando.

Pero Greg no se enteraba de nada, suplicando a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara que la túnica cubriese el problema entre sus piernas ¿Era solo su imaginación o el sujeto le mandaba miradas lascivas mientras pasaba el dedo sobre las divisiones entre los cubículos?

Sacó la mirada de encima del mago en cuestión, mientras tragaba duro y se concentraba en otras cosas que le sirvieran para bajar el calentón ¿Pollock en tutú? ¡Urgh! De acuerdo, así estaba mejor ¿Ahora quizás...?

\- Auror Lestrade.- llegó de pronto el ronroneo a su lado, y las miradas de sus compañeros le dijeron que no, no lo había imaginado y no había sido el único en notarlo.

\- Se-señor.- respondió tratando de no sonar como un idiota.

\- Dígame Auror ¿Cuál cree usted que son los valores que deben resaltar en un mago o bruja?

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Preguntas? ¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba era aquella?

\- ¿Y?

\- B-bueno... Responsabilidad en el uso de su magia, er... Rendir a la comunidad... Respetar las leyes del mundo mágico...

La verdad, Greg estaba un poco perdido, no entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar aquel mago.

\- ¿Y el honor, Auror Lestrade? ¿Es el honor entre magos un valor deseado?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, señor! ¡Uno de los más importantes!- contestó el auror sin siquiera dudarlo.

El sujeto esbozó una sonrisita traviesa.

\- ¿Entonces Gregory, que esperas que no cumples con la promesa que me hiciste?

Lestrade parpadeó confundido, al igual que el resto de los presentes, pues ninguno entendía muy bien a lo que aquél mago se refería.

¿Promesa? La única promesa que pendía sobre su cabeza fue la que le hizo a...

Los ojos de Lestrade se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡¿MYCROFT?!

\- ¡Auror Lestrade! ¡¿Que clase de insubordinación es esta?!- preguntó su superior escandalizado.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que se dio fue la risa melodiosa del elegante mago, quien no resultó ser otro que Mycroft Holmes.

El cual por cierto, miró fijamente a Lestrade al serenar su risa.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó el antiguo Slytherin con zalamería.

Lo cual no iba en lo absoluto con el comportamiento natural del pelirrojo, pero llevaba una década y media esperando ese momento en particular.

Lestrade miró entonces a Holmes sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó recordando sus propias palabras.

_'Si dentro de unos años sigues pensando como ahora, y los dos nos encontramos solteros, seré yo quien te invite a salir. Y al diablo con lo que diga el resto del mundo. Palabra de mago, es una promesa.'_

\- Estoy esperando.- aseguró el otro.

\- ¿Con mi yo de ahora?- preguntó siendo consciente que aunque a sus 32 no era exactamente viejo, ya no era el capitán estrella del equipo de Quidditch con salvaje cabellera castaño brillante y un futuro por delante; sino un auror más a quien el trabajo y las preocupaciones le habían pasado factura y sacado canas prematuras, al punto de haber adquirido el sobrenombre de 'Hipogrifo plateado' tanto por lo tozudo como por lo canoso. Una realidad bastante distinta a la del político en ciernes frente a él.

\- Definitivamente con tu yo de ahora... Gregory.- casi volvió a ronronear el otro.

Los presentes, mudos y anonadados, solo podían observar el intercambio de palabras ir y venir con absoluta incredulidad.

Y Lestrade estaba consciente de ello.

Pero una promesa era una promesa. Sus padres no habían criado a un mentiroso.

Y no era como si le fuese a costar demasiado tampoco; no con ese bombón que era ahora Mycroft Holmes, mirándolo de esa manera ¡Ya que!

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres ir conmigo a...? ¿Era la tienda de té?

Mycroft hizo una mueca que el otro pronto quería devorar a besos.

\- Tal vez hace 15 años, más ahora debo de admitir, para mi beneficio, que mis gustos han cambiado. Sin embargo, propongo un ambiente un tanto más neutro quizás para esta primera ocasión ¿Las tres escobas? Para recordar los viejos tiempos.- replicó el menor junto a un guiño coqueto- Hace tiempo que busco una excusa para visitar Hogsmade.

Lestrade asintió embobado ¿Primera ocasión?...

\- Las tres... ¡Sí! Er... si... perfecto.

\- Mañana es tu día libre ¿Correcto? Te veo allá a las 8 de la noche. No llegues tarde.- ordenó Holmes, y pronto derivó su mirada al capitán Merivale- La inspección ha concluido, necesita un poco más de orden, algo de limpieza y mejorar su red de información; pero en relación a como he encontrado a la mayoría de los departamentos inspeccionados, debo de decir que el suyo por lo menos cumple las expectativas. Mi asistente Anthea le pasará las observaciones que deberá levantar antes de mi próxima visita.

Dicho aquello y tras una dramática media vuelta con el paraguas en la diestra a manera de bastón, Holmes se dispuso a salir de allí, aunque no sin antes lanzar por sobre el hombro un...

\- ¿Y Gregory? Vístete con la idea de que quiero una nueva foto para mi escritorio... que la que tengo tiene ya quince años, y no la hace justicia en lo absoluto a tu yo de ahora.

A Greg se le subieron los colores al rostro, y ni aun así pudo dejar de sonreír como un idiota una vez que las puertas de la base de los Aurores se cerraron tras la salida de Mycroft Holmes.

Y el mañana nunca se vio tan prometedor como en ese instante.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Uf! Hacía un milenio y unas cuantas centurias que no escribía nada relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter ¿Y saben qué? Se sintió bien, magnífico volver a tocar un poco de la magia, de hechizos, Quidditch y aurores y demás. Estoy pensando en retomar un par de fics que necesitan finalizar.

En fin, fuera de eso, me divertí mucho con Mycroft al final, aunque haya sido un poco OOC... pero lo quería travieso y dejando a Greg al límite de la línea ¿Lo logré? Porque Myc se merecía un poco de buen tiempo luego de todo lo que Moriarty le hizo pasar. 

Anyway... ya casi está listo el siguiente Mystrade, porque me he sentido con ganas de escribirlos y pues ya. Juego de niños estará pronto en línea, aunque no es el fic faltante del reto 2016, sino el primero de 6 del reto 2018... lo cual demuestra que no tengo mucho sentido común, pero ¿Quién dijo que el sentido común y los fanfics se llevan el uno al otro de la mano?

Gracias como siempre a mis maravillosos lectores, espero que este fic les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
